1 Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device which has specially been designed to allow physicians to specialize in the use of a fibroscope, thereby reducing both the period of such training and the dangers which could be derived from the use of this apparatus by inexperienced physicians.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The use of the fibroscope, as a means for exploring the digestive system, is at its peak mainly due to the advantageous presented by the device when compared with conventional systems (radiographs and the like), inasmuch as it permits a direct observation of the interior of the upper regions of the digestive system (esophagus, stomach, duodenum and initiation of the jejunum) as well as the lower regions (rectum, marcocolic to the ileocecal valve).
The fibroscope, contrary to that which occurs with the previously used rigid instruments and apparatus, permits a direct and flexible observation of the walls of the mentioned interior regions of the digestive system, which exploration insures an easier detection of any malformation of pathology, while it facilitates the simultaneous obtention of biopsies which will subsequently permit the evaluation of the discovered pathology.
However, an improper use of the fibroscope, basically due to an inadequate training in the handling thereof, can lead to very serious problems and can even cause the death of the patient.
These problems arise when the fibroscope, used by inexperienced hands, presses on the walls of a segment of the digestive systems, which such a force that it produces lesions, even perforations, resulting in peritonitis or any other type of complication, therefore putting the life of the patient in danger, as previously mentioned.
If, during the use of the fibroscope, the walls of the digestive system are merely chafed, this type of sliding does not produce any negative effect thereon. However, the negative effect would be produced in the event the chafing is prolonged with such a force that the mentioned wall can be torn or even perforated, as stated in the preceding paragraph.
It is possible at present, only on the basis of a careful training carried out on patients, to achieve a good knowledge of the handling of the fibroscope, but the importance of the problems which can be derived from this type of training is immediately comprehensible.